A variety of beverages brewers are in the state of the art. Many of them are used for domestic purposes, and a good number of larger sized brewing apparatuses are employed commercially. Most of the brewing apparatuses incorporate a brew basket, through which the heated water is deposited, percolates through the coffee grounds, passed the filter, and then drips the brewed beverage, whether it is tea or coffee, from its basket and into a decanter or other carafe. One of the minor problems associated with the operations of this type of a brewing apparatus is that when the brewing cycle has been completed, and the decanter of fresh beverage is removed, there may be yet a few drops of hot beverage that descends from the brew basket, and either soils the base of the brewing apparatus, or the surrounding counter, and on occasion, if there is sufficient height in its descent, can splash significantly heated beverage onto the user, causing some injury.
The concept of this current invention is to eliminate this excess dripping of a brew beverage, through the use of a means that allows the brew basket to become dripless, thereby eliminating the foregoing discussed problems.